


Dancing in the Rain

by blake_is_strange



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Road Trip, Dancing in the Rain, F/F, Mutual Pining, Road Trips, Underage Drinking, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:41:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24495205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blake_is_strange/pseuds/blake_is_strange
Summary: Max, Victoria and Taylor go on a road trip to Malibu for Spring break.
Relationships: Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Victoria Chase
Comments: 18
Kudos: 53





	1. Rain in Malibu

**Author's Note:**

> A fun little request! Thank you to @kgoodbye from Tumblr for the request and thank you to my girlfriend for editing. I'm taking requests right now so if you want to see something specific, let me know in the comments or go to my Tumblr @blake-is-strange97 and send me an ask or a DM.
> 
> With everything happening around the world and in the US right now, I want to let you all know that I'm not ignoring it by any stretch. If you need to talk, vent, or just need a distraction, I'm here. Anything that has my name on it is safe to talk about or on, I don't care what it is. All I ask is that we are all understanding and loving to each other. 
> 
> Thank you and enjoy.

Max’s POV

The road is clear for miles as I stare down it, soaking in the moment of Syd Matters playing over the stereo as we drive down south to Malibu. Victoria’s been wanting a vacation lately and now that Spring Break is upon us, she decided that she wanted to go and sit on the beach and tan for a week. I’m just lucky enough to go with her.

But, of course, Taylor has come along for the ride. I was shocked when Victoria asked me to come at all, but we have been getting closer lately. After we graduated high school and everyone dispersed to do their own thing, she called me up and we had coffee while I was in Seattle visiting my parents over winter break. It was strangely pleasant. And now we’re friends, I guess. It’s nice, but… part of me can’t help admiring her jawline as she stares diligently at the road, sunglasses sitting elegantly on her nose as the sunset reflects off of them. 

She always looks so put together, so perfect. Even when she Facetimed me at two AM that one time with her hair all disheveled and her reading glasses atop her head as she rambled on and on about how her English professor was an absolute moron. Her eyes are always sharp, examining, shimmering with untold secrets that I still long to uncover, even to this day. She’s intoxicating, all scathing words until we’re alone and she lets her guard down for once. 

It’s so much easier to be around her now than it was in high school. I’m convinced that Blackwell was a pit of people who just felt like they needed to pretend to get by. But now, in moments like this when everything is quiet and calm and she hasn’t teased me too harshly for wanting to listen to “lame hipster wannabes,” I feel like I might fall for her even harder than I had when we were at Blackwell. 

At least now I don’t have to see her wrapped in a towel on her way out of the showers. Not that that’s a good thing, because I enjoyed it, but it brings up a lot of different thoughts that are difficult to sift through. But now that we’re both older and wiser and less self-conscious, maybe I have a chance to make some sort of move?

Chloe gave me a weird pep talk before I left, but I’m not sure it helped. She’s so bold and flirtatious and I’m just… lame. I’m not sure that I’ll ever be able to actually tell Victoria how I feel, but that’s ok. She’ll marry some guy who’s rich and famous like her and forget all about me and I’ll… well, I don’t know. Grow old with my guitar?

I sigh at the thought, leaning back in my seat as I stare out the passenger side window, watching the trees whizz by, streetlights starting to flicker on as the sun slowly sets behind the horizon.

“Please tell me you’re not having an existential crisis,” Victoria says teasingly from beside me and I look at her, smiling a bit. 

“Nah, just got some stuff on my mind,” I reply, glancing in the rearview mirror to see that Taylor is fast asleep, drooling onto the neck pillow she brought with her. I can’t help smiling fondly at her before looking back at the road, deciding I should finish that thought more convincingly. “Being an adult is so bizarre.” 

“You’re telling me,” Victoria sighs, slouching a bit. I can see how tired she is, even if she tries to hide it under designer clothes and expensive make-up. She’s just as worn out as I am. That’s why we need this vacation. “I have an essay to do, but I said fuck it and now we’re here. So I’m going to enjoy myself, I don’t care what my stupid professor says. He’s a dumbass English major with no real life skills.” 

I laugh and roll my eyes, my chest light with the feeling. Victoria and I actually laugh a lot together, which is hard to believe after everything we went through at Blackwell. She actually has a pretty amazing sense of humor that only comes at someone else’s expense about half the time. Which is an improvement from what I thought it was to begin with. 

“Shots fired at the English majors, huh?” I ask playfully, getting a smirk in return. 

“Oh like you care. You’re an art major. Which is still lame, but whatever,” she says casually. 

“Hey, at least I’m not something as lame and boring as a business major,” I retort, smiling when she scoffs in faux offense. 

“Watch it, Lamefield, we still have an hour before we get to the hotel and I’m not afraid to pull over and make you walk,” she grumbles, but I know she doesn’t mean it. 

“You know you love me,” I say teasingly, swearing I see a flash of pink cover Victoria’s cheeks. It’s probably just the fading light of the sun. 

The drive is quiet again after that for a long time. It feels more like three hours before we get to the part of the freeway that actually has traffic. It crawls over the black road like a group of metal snails, covering the long, winding up and down freeways of this part of California. I watch the buildings we pass, wishing I had more film in my camera. I don’t want to waste it so I haven’t taken more than a few pictures. One of them is a selfie of Taylor, Victoria and I holding Starbucks coffees and making silly faces at the camera. I plan to pin it to my wall when I get back to the university. 

I barely register the slow, gentle patter of rain against the windshield, my eyes following a drop that slowly crawls down the glass. 

“Goddamnit. I was supposed to tan,” Victoria whines softly, glaring at the rain like she might make it evaporate and move on with just a look. 

“I’m sure it’ll pass. It barely rains here,” I say softly, seeming to placate the blond girl for a little while. 

The rain hasn’t stopped by the time we get to the hotel. Victoria and Taylor both hold their jackets over their heads as they scurry to grab their things and hurry into the lobby. I follow, lugging my own suitcase behind me. The hotel is way nicer than any hotel I’ve ever stayed in. A bellhop takes our bags and apologizes way too many times for not coming outside in the rain to help us with our stuff. He takes our stuff to our room and says that the hotel bar is currently open for happy hour. 

“I need a drink,” Victoria says with a tired look on her face as she puts her phone in her purse before walking towards the bar. Taylor follows and I drag behind a bit. 

“Victoria, I-” 

“Max, I swear to God,” she sighs quietly, turning to me as Taylor brushes past us and heads straight for the bar. Victoria grabs my arm firmly, but her grip doesn’t hurt. It’s not even really forceful. “They aren’t going to ask us for ID, so please, for my sake, just forget about the rules for a week. Can you do that?” 

I pause, glancing over her shoulder to see the bartender just hand Taylor a drink. Victoria’s right, the woman behind the bar doesn’t ask for ID.

“Yeah,” I tell her, smiling at her to show her that I’m not going to be a mousey stick in the mud. Chloe and I have had drinks before, but they’re always old beers from her fridge that technically belong to David. “I can be cool.” 

Victoria laughs at that, short and sweet. 

“God, that sounds so lame coming out of your mouth,” she teases, keeping her grip on my arm as she drags me to the bar. “Come on, we need to loosen you up.” 

I follow behind her, trying not to trip over my own sneakers. We get to the bar and Victoria knows exactly what she wants - as per usual. 

“Vodka-soda and your sweetest hard cider for my friend,” the taller girl tells the woman behind the bar. The bartender is tall and beautiful, her dark hair short enough to show off the multitude of piercings in her ears. She looks like something straight out of a “How to Show People You’re a Lesbian” magazine. I can’t help watching Victoria when the bartender - Angela as it says on her nameplate - looks my friend over. 

“Sure thing,” she says as she moves to make the drinks. Victoria turns to me, placing her elbow on the bar and her chin in her palm, looking at me like it’s just us. 

“So, Max,” she says with a soft tone to her voice that throws me off just as much as seeing a hot butch lesbian check out my crush. I mean, she could not be a lesbian, she could just be kind of punk, but I like to think my gaydar has gotten better lately. There’s a large queer community back at school that is actually quite diverse. But, as much as I can feel the creeping green sensation of jealousy, I try my best to shove it down. Because when I focus back on what’s really going on, Victoria is smiling at me in that special way that always makes my heart flutter dangerously. 

“What do you want to do this week?” She asks me casually and I can’t help smiling. There are so many things I want to do on this trip, but I have a feeling that a lot of them will be a little too gay and not platonic enough. 

“I don’t know,” I say softly, shrugging as I avoid those piercing eyes. It’s difficult to stand under those eyes, even if they are much more friendly and less judgemental than they used to be. “I brought film so I’ll probably try getting some sunset shots, but I don’t think I’ll have enough for the entire week.”

“Don’t be silly, we’ll buy you some more tomorrow,” she says as if I should’ve known she would gladly spend money on something for me. 

“You don’t have to do that,” I tell her, but she gives me a look that makes my skin feel tight. “Victoria, I-I really don’t need more film. It’s too expensive.”

“Max.” She says my name so gently that it makes me wonder if I’m suddenly in a parallel universe. “I really don’t mind. I want you to have fun this week. And if that means spending some money on film, I’m more than willing to help. Plus, it’s my duty as a fellow photographer to assist you in your craft.”

I smile at that and open my mouth to say something clever when the bartender comes back with our drinks. 

“So, you have any plans for tonight?” She asks Victoria, who looks her over, making my heart ache a little. I hate that I care if she’s checking someone out and I hate that I care if this lady wants to flirt with her. Victoria is my friend and we just barely got to that. She’ll probably never see me as more than that. 

“My friends and I are probably going to spend the night in if it keeps raining,” Victoria replies, smiling at the bartender as she takes a sip of her drink. 

“Well, feel free to stick around for a while. I don’t get off ‘til 10,” Angela says to Victoria, ignoring me almost completely. I look down at the bar, using my thumbnail to scrape the sticker off of the bottle in my hand. The glass sweats against my already damp palm as I stare at the dark hardwood of the bar. 

“Thank you, Angela,” Victoria says a little too sweetly and I swear that the cider bottle almost pops in my hand. I have to clear my throat to keep myself from staring the bartender down or saying something. It’s not bad for them to flirt. Victoria isn’t my girlfriend and she never will be. 

“Come on. Our room is probably ready,” Victoria says sharply, getting to her feet and grabbing her drink like she’s irritated. I watch her start to walk away, my brow furrowed as I follow, taking my cider with me. 

The elevator ride is quiet, awkward. Victoria is standing there with a rigid sort of stance, her arms crossed over her chest, drink in one hand and her purse hanging off the crook of her elbow. She’s staring resolutely at the elevator door, her jaw working as if she’s thinking really hard about something. 

“You ok?” I ask her softly and she rolls her eyes, giving me high school flashbacks. 

“Whatever,” she sighs. Before I can continue that train of thought, the doors open and Victoria is walking so fast that I can barely keep up. 

“Victoria-”

“Lets get drunk,” she interrupts, opening the room door and swinging it open. It’s a suite so it has three separate bedrooms and a living room and kitchen. It’s more expensive and fancy than any other room I’ve ever stayed in. I feel out of place in it. 

“I-I’m not sure that’s a good idea,” I say softly, setting my bag down on the couch as Victoria heads straight to the mini-bar, a woman on a mission. 

“Why not? We’re on vacation, aren’t we?” She asks me a bit harshly and I seriously consider calling an uber and going home. Not that I could afford that long of a drive. 

The door opens and Taylor walks in, smiling brightly. She has no idea what’s going on and seems to ignore the tense atmosphere completely. 

“Alright, bitches! The rain stopped, let's go to the beach!” She says excitedly, taking off her shirt and going into the room that has her luggage in front of it. I look away, blushing at the fact that I saw her bright pink bra. 

Victoria swigs down her vodka soda and then goes to the room with her bags in front of the door, ignoring me completely as she does so. I sigh, setting my drink down before heading to my room. We’re all changed in a few minutes and headed down to the beach as my mind races. It’s still warm even though the sun is long since set. I can’t believe I still have energy to function, but I have a feeling that racking my brain to figure out why Victoria is mad at me might be helping me stay awake. 

Why is she suddenly acting like I’ve pissed in her designer handbag or something? By the time we get to the beach, I’m so stuck in my thoughts that I don’t even notice Taylor run off to a nearby bonfire. Victoria doesn’t follow, which catches my attention. I look at her as she stares off into the ocean, watching the waves crash against the sand. The moonlight shimmers off the waves and I watch those deep green eyes follow the sparkles like they’ll lead somewhere. Like they have answers to some deep, unanswerable question. 

“Do you like girls?”

The question nearly knocks me sideways when I hear it and I blush, avoiding Victoria’s gaze even though she’s not looking at me. 

“I guess so,” I answer softly, not sure what else to say about it. It’s been something of a back and forth for a while. Most of the time, no one really gives me that fluttery, nervous feeling people get when they like someone. But when I’m with Victoria, I feel all of that and more and it’s terrifying. 

“How do you know?” She asks and I can feel her eyes on me as I let sand sift between my toes, hoping to douse the anxious flames in my gut. 

“I don’t, really. I… I think I have feelings for one person, but…” I pause, sighing and I shoving my hands into the pockets of my shorts, staring off into the waves. “I know she’ll probably never see me as more than a friend.” 

There’s a silence then, one that’s only filled with the sound of people partying a little ways down the beach mixed with the deep rumble and soft hiss of the ocean. 

“Is it Chloe?” 

I laugh, high and surprised as I shake my head, shoulders slumped.

“No. She’s with Rachel. Plus, we’ve been friends for so long, I doubt she’d go for it,” I explain softly. Not that I hadn’t thought about it in the past. 

“Is it Kate? She seems like your type. Soft, innocent.” Victoria says the words like they taste sour in her mouth and something in my gut lightens. Why is she trying so hard to figure it out?

“Nah, Kate is just a friend,” I say quietly, smiling as I finally look at the blond girl standing a few feet away from me. “Why? Wondering if I have a crush on someone we know?” The question hangs between us for a moment and she smiles a little, shrugging. 

“Nope, just nosey,” she says softly and that familiar flutter returns to my chest when she finally looks me in the eye. Victoria gets this way sometimes. Soft, vulnerable, quiet. Like everything else in the world melts away and she’s just… Victoria. A young woman with thoughts and feelings that have nothing to do with status and everything to do with just wanting to be seen. 

“Not as nosey as me, I bet,” I say teasingly, hoping to lighten the mood a bit more. She laughs softly and shakes her head, running her fingers through her hair as the wind starts to kick up a little. The air chills as the breeze passes over my skin and I’m not sure if the goosebumps are from the cold or the way the light catches on the smooth, pale skin of Victoria’s shoulders.

“You’ve gotten better,” she says gently, looking at me again. I blush deeply because she smiles and I know I’ve been caught staring. 

“Sorry,” I say on reflex, looking down at the sand again. 

“What for? I know I look good in a swimsuit.” The words are a little more arousing than they probably should be and it makes my face burn even hotter. I’m about to try and say something when I feel a wet drop land on my bare shoulder. And then another on my head and another on my arm. I look up, blinking as raindrops start to fill the air and water starts to cover my body. 

“Oh my god, seriously?” Victoria shouts with a laugh, staring up at the sky. She looks a bit disappointed so I grab her hand and start jumping on the balls of my feet. 

“Come on, we can still enjoy this!” I say excitedly, trying to push away my nerves with some kind of foolish boldness. I can’t help it. I want Victoria to have fun. I want everything else to melt away and for us to just  _ be _ .

So when Victoria takes my hand and starts to spin with me in the rain, I can’t help how much it fills my heart with so much unexplainable happiness that I almost want to cry. I want to laugh and cry and live and spend forever side-by-side with the girl who’s dancing with me in the rain. 

And I can’t help almost yelling it up into the dark, heavy clouds as the realization hits me.

It knocks into me like a wave and I laugh as Victoria grabs both of my hands and our spinning and dancing gets closer and closer together until she has her arms wrapped around me like she loves me too. 

And when I speak, all ability to think clearly has abandoned me. 

“I love you.” 

There’s a silence, a moment where the taller girl just stares down at me with a mixed bag of emotions spread across her face. Those piercing green eyes break through to my very soul, and I’m not afraid to let her see it. I’m not afraid to let her see me.

“I know it’s crazy and I know that you probably don’t feel the same way, but I… I want to be happy with you, like this. I want this feeling with you.”

“Max…” She whispers softly, hair wet and hanging down into her face a little as I feel her hand slowly curl into my own damp locks. “I… I love you too.” 

“Really?” I gasp out, smiling so much that it hurts. I can’t help being surprised. I never in a million years thought that she would feel the same way and now… Now she’s staring at me like that with her mouth open just a little and I can’t stop staring at her lips. She smiles, noticing how dumbfounded I feel before very slowly starting to lean in. She hesitates for a moment and I know it’s because she doesn’t want to push me. So I close the gap.

The moment my lips meet hers, I know I’m lost. Down for the count. Absolutely useless and probably not that great at kissing, not when all I can do is revel in the fact that Victoria’s lips are as soft as silk and as gentle as warm water. I want more but it scares me and delights me all at once and by the time we pull apart for air, I’m dizzy with the sensation of it all. 

“Why else do you think I tried to use the bartender chick to make you jealous?” She asks suddenly and I stare at her, my brows furrowed. 

“You what?” I ask softly, still trying to catch my breath. The taller girl blushes and avoids my gaze, playing with the damp curls at the back of my neck. 

“Can you blame me? You weren’t responding to any of my flirting and you practically ignored me when I was changing my shirt right in front of you earlier.”

“I… I didn’t want you to think I was being creepy,” I say with a small laugh, realizing how oblivious I’ve been. “So, how long have you… loved me?”

“Loved you… Hm… Since I called you in the middle of the night and you fell asleep while I was talking about a month ago,” she says with a smile and my heart leaps. “But I’ve been dying of a massive gay crush since the middle of senior year.”

“No way,” I laugh out, squeezing her closer to me. God, I never thought holding her would feel this good. I imagined it would feel nice, but this is beyond that. “I’ve been helplessly crushing on you since you walked into the class Christmas party wearing that dress.” The memory is so vivid that I almost lose my train of thought. I can see it in my mind’s eye. The sleek black silk of the dress that hung so sweetly off of every curve that it was almost sinful, how Victoria had walked into a room of people wearing ugly Christmas sweaters and still looked like she owned the place. That’s something about her I’ve always found fascinating. She can be the most powerful person in the room, even if she isn’t technically following the rules. 

“I wore that for you, you know,” she says softly, like she doesn’t want me to really hear it, but I do and I smile. 

“No way.” 

“Yeah way. I mean, I like looking nice and all, but just because I wouldn’t have worn an ugly sweater doesn’t mean I would’ve gone all out if I wasn’t trying to impress someone,” she explains and I grin, shaking my head. 

“You’re incredible,” I say gently, standing on my tip toes for another kiss. 

The rest of the week is spent in a much more relaxed, fun fashion. And by the time I get back to school and things start up again, I couldn’t be happier to have Victoria as my girlfriend. I can’t help hoping it lasts forever.


	2. Rain in Washington

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max and Victoria drive home from their honeymoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shorter and different version of the request, just wanted to write something super cute and fluffy lol. I now have a Patreon for people who want to see chapters early, see more original work, and want to help decide what we're going to have up next! No pressure, I will still be putting out free content on a regular basis :)   
> Thank you to my girlfriend for editing this and thank you to all of you lovely folks who support me and love these characters as much as I do! Enjoy :D

Max’s POV

“Please, for the love of God, do not tell me that you’re going to make me stop here,” Tori whines, staring at the gas station off the side of the road. We’re on our way home from our honeymoon, an all expense paid tour of all the best art museums on the East coast. It was amazing, but it wouldn’t have meant anything without Victoria. 

Now that we’re married, things just feel so… perfect? I mean, I know it won’t be perfect forever and I know that things will happen that make us fight, but this moment feels so peaceful. It’s like a dream come true. 

But, at the moment, I have to pee and this gas station has been the only one for miles. There are several problems with that though. Take your pick: it’s spooky and in the middle of nowhere, there’s only one car parked beside it, and it’s pouring down rain. 

“Come on, baby, I have to peeeeee,” I whine back, giving her puppy dog eyes. She sighs and pulls over, putting the car in park when we get to a spot. 

“I’m not going in with you,” she says firmly and I smile, undoing my seatbelt. 

“But what if it’s sketchy?” I ask teasingly, knowing that she’ll cave and come with me if I pout enough. “Plus, I want snacks and I need my sugar mama for that.” That gets the smile that I want from her and my heart flutters happily in my chest. 

“I told you not to call me that,” she grumbles, but it doesn’t hold any weight. She unbuckles her seatbelt and I giggle happily, putting my jacket on before hopping out of the car. The rain is heavy, but the air smells sweet with it, like wet grass and slick blacktop. 

My new bomber jacket is cool, way cooler than the old grey one I used to wear all the time. Tori finally convinced me to make a change while we were in New York and I don’t regret it in the least. I look badass in this newer, fresher style that my wife has helped me create. It’s a fun mix of cool butch and soft hipster that would seem confusing if she hadn’t helped me turn it into something cohesive. 

But Tori… Oh man, that girl. She gets out of the car wearing a slick looking leather jacket that cuts off just below her ribs, a tight, maroon tank top underneath that hugs her middle as tightly as I like to hold her against me. And her butt in the high-waisted jeans she’s wearing is just too good to not stare at as she puts her cloth hood on to cover her perfectly kept hair and walks towards the gas station. I feel like a bit of a slack jawed idiot as I dreamily follow the love of my life through the rain and into the dingy - and kind of smelly - gas station. 

“Do you have a restroom?” I ask the tired looking man behind the counter. He nods and reaches for a key that’s chained to a giant pencil, handing it to me. I thank him and do my business, giving the man back the key before finding Tori looking at the donuts longingly. 

“You ok?” I ask her with a smile, stepping into her space but not quite touching her. She doesn’t always like being all touchy in public. She leans back against me and sighs softly, still staring at the donuts. 

“I want to eat all of them,” she says weakly, sounding adorably pathetic. I smile and kiss her cheek before grabbing a pack of them. 

“Well, you can’t eat all of them because you gotta share with me,” I tell her teasingly and she smiles, turning around to kiss me gently.

“My hero,” she says with feigned awe before grabbing a bag of chips and then a snack bag of carrots. “Come on, I’m ready to get home and take a long, long nap.” I smile and follow her to the counter, watching her as she pays for the snacks. 

I still can’t believe she’s my wife. As we walk out into the rain again, my heart starts flipping happily in my chest, beating a little too fast. I smile and when she gets close to the car, pulling out her keys, I gently swipe them, impressed with my own reflexes as she tries to take them back, looking slightly annoyed and confused. 

“Hey, what the hell, Lamefield?” She asks me, watching me with furrowed brows. 

“You can’t call me that anymore,” I say with a teasing lilt. “I’m a Chase now, you’re stuck with me, blondy.” I twirl the keys on my finger, almost dropping them before turning on the car and turning up the radio. A slow song I’ve never heard before comes on and I smile, putting the keys in my pocket before walking back over to Tori and wrapping her in my arms. 

“Dance with me,” I say happily as I hold her against me, my arms around her waist as I start to sway back and forth. The rain is cold, but it doesn’t chill me to the bone. Not when my heart is so close to hers. 

She sighs like she’s suffering, but I can see the hint of a smile on her lips. She wraps her arms around my neck, her hair falling into her face a little as she smiles down at me.

“You’re a dork,” she whispers as she presses her forehead to mine. 

“And you love me,” I tell her, smiling up at her. She’s so beautiful, so bright inside that it almost hurts to look into her eyes. 

“I do.”

I smile so much it hurts, kissing her in the rain as we dance slowly to the gentle music blasting from the car stereos. We sway like that for a while, the gentle rhythm of it soothing something deep inside me. 

“I want to be happy like this forever,” I whisper, looking up into those sparkling green eyes. My wife smiles down at me, stroking my cheek with her thumb as she stares back at me. 

“Good thing we’re married, then. Because I want that too. I want our future to be as perfect as this moment,” she tells me gently and I smile, kissing her again. I let the familiar heat of it spill into my veins like honey.

Things may not be happy-go-lucky forever. But I will never stop loving Victoria for as long as I live. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! My Patreon is just Blake and I'm under writing/journalism. The link is on my Tumblr @blake-is-strange97. Again, no pressure whatsoever!  
> Have an awesome day, friends.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so much for reading. Be safe out there and send someone some love. That's what our world needs right now. 
> 
> Have an awesome day, friends.


End file.
